


[podfic] of arms and the man

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Family Heirlooms, Knives, M/M, Memories, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, The Battle of Five Armies, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Every one of Fili's weapons means something. Whether they matter or not is a different story."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] of arms and the man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of arms and the man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15994) by sospes. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** post-book, post-Battle of Five Armies, major character death, sibling incest

**Length:** 00:13:37  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20%20_of%20arms%20and%20the%20man_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
